Julian Ramis
Julian Ramis was the killer of teenager Freddy Stewart in In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough), and a suspect in the murder investigation of high school senior Vicky Lopez in Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy). Profile Initially appearing as a 12-year-old middle schooler, Julian is seen with ruffled short brown hair. He wears a red and white T-shirt which has a picture of half a red face in the center. Above the T-shirt, he wears a green bodywarmer. It is made known that Julian is a smoker and wears Eau Delà. As of his second appearance, Julian is a 17-year-old high schooler. He wears a gray beanie over his slightly longer hair, a maroon T-shirt, and a dark gray jacket. He also wears a red Fairview High School badge. It is discovered that he chews gum, supports the Grim Badgers, drinks ginger beer and smokes cannabis. Events of Criminal Case In the Dead of Night Julian was the one who reported about the murder of Freddy moments after the incident. When Jones and the player interrogated him, he said that he heard some people arguing while walking down the park. As he stopped, he heard someone running away and then he went to see what happened, finding Freddy's body. He thus concluded that he and Freddy were friends and that they used to hang out at the abandoned house together. Julian was due for a second conversation when Ramona Stewart stated that he and Freddy had robbed Alden Greene's mansion together. Julian, however, denied and claimed that he had declined Freddy's offer and then went to the park to smoke a cigarette. He then saw Freddy running inside the park, being followed by someone from the Greene mansion and not long after, he found him dead. At the climax of the investigation, Julian was incriminated as the one behind Freddy's murder. Julian stated that he and Freddy were celebrating at Cooper Park after the duo successfully robbed the Greene mansion. Freddy was very happy and became fascinated by the stolen crossbow, thinking of it as a trophy, thus handing it to Julian for a celebration. However, the crossbow was extremely old and rusty, and as a result fired on its own and went right through Freddy's left eye, killing him instantly. Even though the murder was an accident, Julian was still arrested for taking part in a crime, leading him to get a 1-year sentence in a juvenile detention center. Too Cruel for School Trivia *Julian is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Julian is the youngest human killer in the game. *The reincarnation of Julian resembles Jughead Jones from Riverdale, based on the Archie Comics. Case appearances *In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) Gallery 18_jail_julian.png|Julian, sentenced to 1 year in a Juvenile Detention Center for the involuntary manslaughter of Freddy Stewart. JRamisConspiracyA.png|Julian, arrested for being in possession of cannabis, but was later released. ERamisGrimsborough.png|Edward Ramis, Julian's father. OG_SUS_18_601.jpg Case_18.jpg|Julian in a promotional piece of artwork. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers